Alazard Kalcidus
Alazard Kalcidus (Born 80PT-119PT) 'is one of the greatest wizards of all time, Father of Oliver Kalcidus, Husband of Lucilla Kalcidus, Older brother of Kronos Kalcidus, Eldest son of Cornelius Kalcidus and formerly the Leading Light Wizard of Azalax. Fictional Biography Born in the Kingdom of Azalax in 80PT, Alazard was born to Cornelius Kalcidus and a unknown mother. Growing up, Alazard soon discovered he was a Wizard, after displaying magical abilities in his early years as a child. Alazard grew up loving his kingdom, and the people in it, believing he could make a difference, by using his magic to protect his beloved people. When his younger brother Kronos, mutated into a Parasite, a energy-feeding magical creature once a week at night, Alazard became very overprotective of his younger brother and devoted his days into helping him. Despite this, Kronos would have no memory of the night before turning, and Alazard never told his younger brother, in order to protect him from others. When he became an adult, he righted the wrongs of his own kind, the Wizards, by creating a light wizard alliance, an entire brotherhood of wizards who protect the world of Azalax from evil, which changed society's views about wizards, whom have been hated for many years. For a period of 20 years, Alazard was named and regarded one of the greatest wizards of all time. On one mission, Alazard met an evil witch called Lucilla, but Alazard somehow believed that she could be a better person and he saw goodness in her heart. Alazard managed redeem her and made Lucilla new member of his alliance and the first witch ever to join. Years later, both Alazard and Lucilla fell in love and got married, a marriage that has never happened before. She got pregnant, and when the baby was born, wizardry inscription was implanted on the baby's chest, revealing the baby to be the Wonder Wizard, an ancient prophecy that a boy would grow up to be the most powerful being in creation and Azalax's saviour. Alazard and Lucilla were astonished and honoured, and went great lengths to protect their baby. When Kronos received visojss of his past, like Alazard not telling him that he was a beast, Kronos's anger and parasite side took over his own emotions, and he transitioned into a Parasite. Kronos managed to kill virtually the entire alliance, and after Alazard predicting this, he places a portal to his soul when he dies into a dimensional world, to help and aid his son as he grows up to fulfil his destiny. When Kronos tries to slaughter the baby, but Alazard sacrifices his life, while magically sending his baby through time into future. Powers and Abilities One of the greatest wizards ever to live, Alazard is tremendously powerful and skilled with magic. Alazard was said to be "unbeatable" and "invincible" by many skilled and experienced wizards. * 'Telekinesis - Alazard could move most objects and people with a mere thought. He was seen telekinetically levitating objects, repelling his brother Kronos and pulling things to himself with the uee of his mind. He also successfully taught his son Oliver how to use his telekiesis both in a defensive and offensive way. * Telepathy - * Dream manipulation - Alazard has entered * Divination - Alazard has full knowledge of Oliver's destiny, and has every detail of * Non-verbal Magic -Though not to the extent of his son Oliver, Alazard is capable of using some forms of magic without using speech, though this requires a lotoff concentration and effort. * Spell casting - Alazard has a vast knowledge of spells. * Time magic '''- Alazard discovered time magic, and is most likely the most powerful user of time and space. He can travel, pause, slow and accelratee time to his will. * '''Portal creation - Alazard created a portal and sent Oliver through the portal into a different time frame. * Spell creation - Alazard has created spells with perfection. * Healing - Alazard is a extremely gifted healer, as such, he was known to heal and cure the sick and injuried back in the day when he was a wizard. * 'Healing factor '- Alazard's wizard genes allow faster healing from injuries than a mortal.Category:Characters